


So Here We Are

by airiustide



Series: a game played right series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Zutara, before zutara, jealous!zuko, kataraxOC, kataraxkaine, my readers are enablers and that's how this fic came to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Katara is distraught over her failed attempt to confess to Zuko, unsure of how to get a hold of all these mixed feelings of hurt now that he is engaged to Mai. A distraction comes in the form of a young Admiral, seeking more than just mere pleasantries.“You don’t know me.” She muffles into the crook of his neck, flushing her small body into Kaine’s.He hums, tracing long fingers from the base of her spine to settle nicely around the nape of her neck. “Likewise. No hard feelings if you want to pull away.” Kaine lifts his head, trapping Katara under his scorching gaze, his lips only a breath away and she can feel the airy smirk tugging triumphantly on his mouth. “Pull away, Katara.” He dares.Katara never backs away from a challenge.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/OC
Series: a game played right series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	So Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> my readers are enablers. enablers i tell you! but yes, per request, I have decided to give in and provide you guys with some KataraxKaine smut. this was meant to only be a short, probably 1000 words at most, but I lied to myself and ended up making this longer than i anticipated, with a whopping 4500 words, which is why it took me so long to post this. see what you guys have done to me? 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy Katara getting it on in detail with my OC.

It is lovely, the fountain. The stonehead work is the first to catch anyone’s eye; beautiful winged beasts stretched out as though they were preparing for flight, water pouring from their open jaws. The evening, the moon, the candlelight painted the night like an otherworldly scene. Katara smiles, reaching in the pool to tap a floating fire lily streaming along the water. She’s in awe, having not remembered this her last visit here, granted it’s been a year. 

She’s entranced by blue water, so crystal clear, one can not see their reflection but that of the fish residing within it. Katara’s tempted to feel it with her fingers. Her body itched to relieve herself of her attire and submerge herself. It’s ambiance, serene and tranquil much like the element she enjoyed. 

This is the first good thing she’s come across since arriving at the Fire Nation palace that day. The festivities were still alight even though it had broken past midnight. Funny, Katara thought to herself, who knew Fire Nation nationals enjoyed celebrating late into the night. Zuko once told her he rose with the sun, and reminiscing about it now, she couldn’t help but think how cheesy he sounded. The adrenaline was pounding in her at the time Katara had fought Zuko during the Siege of the North, so the wisecracks didn’t really sink in then. 

Guilt paces in her heart at the thought of Zuko. She had promised herself she’d stop doting, move on, and actually enjoy the remainder of her time here before running back to the South Pole in order to patch herself up from the heartache. 

“I knew you’d like it.” A deep voice resonated close by. Warmth enveloped her backside and quiet, calculating hands ghosted over her arms, caressing the air above her skin. 

Katara bites the corner of her lip, gaze stayed on the view before her. He’s good. Really good. A tendril of heat travels up her spine. Kaine had kept his word, offering to show her the fountain recently built in the public gardens. While Katara had the pleasure of taking in the royal gardens, which were private, this one was obviously meant to cater more to guests and visitors interested in touring the palace. It’s not as lovely but a lot more extravagant. 

“It’s not exactly hard to figure out.” She quips, straying from his grasp, walking around to better observe the fountain, bending a few droplets from the pool and skipping them across the water. “I am a waterbender after all.”

There’s this playfulness in the air, one Katara found herself slipping into. Her night had already been soul crushing and she’s feeling the aftermath. Either that, or the wine she later decided to accept. Okay, maybe it was a few more than she intended. 

Kaine chuckled, hiding a lopsided smirk behind his closed fist. “It seems my plan has been foiled. And here I thought I had you all figured out.”

Katara joins his laugh. He really is a charmer. A lot more attractive than she presumed after running into him in the ballroom. Her mind was elsewhere then, but now that she got a good look at the Admiral, she’s starting to feel a bit intimidated. 

Kaine happens to be just a few inches taller than Zuko but a bit thinner possibly due to his height. He’s at least in his mid thirties, and judging from that, a ten year age gap between them. He’s graying slightly from his side, which Katara thinks makes him look distinguished and undoubtedly handsome. The top half of his hair is tied in a neat topknot like most fire nation, only the lower half fell at shoulders. She pretends she wasn’t staring, Kaine seemingly amused by her scrutiny. 

“Not so easy, is it?” She kicks off her boots, caring little for her state of dress. She’s already under dressed as it is, not exactly prepared for an engagement party. No one else is in sight. She’d at least thought there would be others on a stroll on such a night like this. Kaine informed her that during these occasions business is often exchanged. There’s no better time to get in on one’s good graces than a room full of merriment and booze, therefore giving them plenty of privacy. It’s a sad thing really, Katara coming from a background where celebrations were a means to bond rather than a motive. 

“Easy? You? I wouldn’t possibly consider it.” Kaine removes his own boots too, following Katara around the fountain barefoot. 

A giggle bubbles in her chest like champagne. She doesn’t let him reach her, moving ahead a little further with every step he takes, catching the glint of amusement in his honey eyes. Katara steps onto the fountain edge, balancing her feet on the cool stonework. “I think I might have you a bit figured out, Admiral.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah. Well, you’re well respected, an icon to those who surround you and you give off an air of confidence.”

“As my title suggests, but that hardly explains anything.” His strides lengthen after Katara removes the bun in her hair and lets her wild locks fall free. 

“You act refined.” She continues. “Outgoing. When in fact, you prefer to observe. You don’t care for stuffy conversation, so you’d rather read others from afar. See if they’re worthy of your time. Not because you're pretentious, though the fact you have money means you carry a hint of it— No. You desire excitement.”

“Excitement?”

“That’s why you chose sea life. I don’t know much about nobility but I’ve been around enough in the Earth Kingdom to catch on to some traits. You could live the cushioned life, a comfortable career like politics, being that you come from old money. You chose the navy. You chose a challenge.” Katara dips her toes into the cool water before fully submerging her feet. She peers over her shoulder at an engrossed Kaine waiting across the fountain where she’s still out of reach. 

“You’re close...” He agrees.

“Pretty good for a waterbender from the South right?” She hides the goofy smile behind her hand when he joins her in the fountain, clothes and all.

“Not what I thought, but I will point out that you’ve missed a few things.” Kaine’s gradually gaining up on her, the baritone in his voice tremors beneath her skin like a caress. The base of her heart fluttered in her chest. 

“That so?” She squeaks, barely missing his outstretched hand. 

The Admiral spins in the opposite direction, catching Katara by surprise and slithers an arm around her waist, lifting her off her feet. She blushes furiously, “I didn’t exactly join the naval fleet out of boredom. I just happen to be a brat whose father gave him an extreme ultimatum.”

“Okay, so I was off the mark a little.” She’s hyper aware of his proximity, and a little amazed that he exchanged conversation with her so easily. Katara’s not thin or tall or graceful like the fire nation women here. She’s curvy and short with wide hips, a common feature among the women of her tribe. Sometimes Katara feels out of place but right now, she kind of feels a little special with the attention she’s receiving from someone as high ranking and prestigious as Kaine, albeit, she's not one for titles. 

“It doesn’t mean that my time at sea was in vain. I acquired a...taste. It seems as though I could not be satisfied with the mundane existence I once relished.”

A taste? “So you prefer the exotic.”

He grins wolfishly, spiking heat at the center of her womb. Katara thinks she might have been caught. “You could say that.” 

“You’re more dangerous than you let on.” Katara swallows, fighting the tremors quaking at her knees. She needs to call it a night. She needs to get back to her room and shake off the alcohol and the buzz heightening her arousal from the hard gleam of interest in his eyes. She purses her lips, the farewell Katara’s trying to muster is lodged in her throat. Instead, a string of slurred, incoherent words stumble in place of her goodnight. 

“Pardon.” Kaine chuckles, setting Katara back on her feet while still keeping the same arm around her waist. In fact, the other seems to have snaked its way through as well and despite being in water, heat pervaded her cheeks. 

“Bed.” She manages to croak out a reason to run back to her room and collect her putty state of mind. Instead, it comes out the complete opposite, her soft tone pouring with a hint of intrigue. That’s not what she meant yet for some reason she didn’t want to discount the idea if Kaine so happened to misunderstand. Katara doesn’t know what it is about this man. He’s flipped a switch in her, and she doesn’t dare reveal that she’s on the borderline of inviting him to stay with her the rest of the night. 

His brows shot up. “You’ll have to be a little more specific, I’m afraid?”

“A-are you playing dumb or something?” Katara’s beginning to feel like the only one who's feeling the tension. 

“Regarding what, Master Katara? If you’re asking if I’m trying to play the honorable man by keeping my word and only remaining your company tonight, then perhaps. But…” Katara isn’t prepared for this, not him leaning in close so that his mouth met her ear in an attempt to whisper. His breath was hot, his voice a thrum of erotic and the very nature of his suggestion a depiction of all things...lewd. “...if you’re asking me if I’m refraining from taking you in the water right here, right now...well, I am wearing the proper attire to hide just how much the idea gets me off.”

Katara gasps, clinging to the front of his shirt. She shuts her eyes tight, begging her heart to still and the heat in her loins to desist. “You are dangerous.” And she’s no less. Katara’s on a journey from heartache, her destination, the hardness pressed against her pelvis. So unfair. The alcohol, the beautiful fountain, the man in front of her that found her so damn desirable he wanted to fuck her where she stood. The sound of water trickling down into the pool played songs of her telling. She’s damp, slowly being persuaded by Kaine’s cool chuckle brushing against her ear. Katara didn’t believe in taking rebounds but nor could she deny her curiosity. 

“You don’t know me.” She muffles into the crook of his neck, flushing her small body into Kaine’s.

He hums, tracing long fingers from the base of her spine to settle nicely around the nape of her neck. “Likewise. No hard feelings if you want to pull away.” Kaine lifts his head, trapping Katara under his scorching gaze, his lips only a breath away and she can feel the airy smirk tugging triumphantly on his mouth. “Pull away, Katara.” He dares. 

Katara never backs away from a challenge.

* * *

Perhaps she’s caught up in the moment, perhaps she’s drunk off her ass. No matter the source of her buzz, she’s feeling the giddiness take over. It’s humming in her veins and her body sings. In a sense, she’s been caught in an updraft, unsure of which way to float but up. There’s passion in those fingers. Kaine plucks her strings, and he hasn't yet reached past the barrier of her lower bindings. Her nipples ache, strong hands massaging her tender breasts, and heat suffused her cheeks. Katara doesn’t recall feeling like this before.

She knew little of one night stands or what it entails. She might be setting herself up for something meaningless. In that case, life was too short to analyze every little thing that came her way. It’s how her relationship with Aang fell. It’s how her feelings for Zuko were suppressed and it was already too late to lay it all on the table. So she tucks that letter further in her sleeve, and away from her thoughts. 

Katara’s pinned to the wall, her back to Kaine’s naked chest. He bows his head in the crook of her neck and nuzzles her pulse. Her room looks different from this angle; against the wall, enveloped beneath solid heat and Kaine’s heavy erection rubbing her backside. 

“You’re over thinking.” Kaine breaks the silence, baritone drawing her closer because it’s warm and heavy and falls from his tongue like velvet strokes. “Let me help with that.”

Blue eyes flicker to his face, because she can no longer hide by staring at the wall. Playing it cool is not a trait Katara inherited but with the right amount of alcohol content, she can pass. “Can you?”

“No room for thinking.” He pinches her nipple, making her cry aloud, pressing himself further. Long, slender fingers dip through the barrier of her sarasha, gliding to her sex. Katara inhales a lung full of air, arching into him. “Only feel.”

_Only feel._ He makes it sound so simple. “Is this a one time thing?” She asks. Whether it was or not doesn’t much matter to her but she wouldn’t object to a repeat. 

“It can be if you want.” Kaine hums, reaching further to brush her dampness. “Once,” Katara moans. “Twice.” It’s cruel; his touch, his voice, his everything, it’s all so cruel. “A hundred times.” Hot breath met the shell of her ear. Kaine inhaled softly and Katara forgets how to speak. 

She doesn't know when his mouth is on hers, tilting her chin back at the right angle so that his lips molded with hers. All she knows is when his tongue slid along the crevice of her lips, she opened them immediately. There’s boldness in that kiss. He catches her bottom lip without resolve. He’s smooth, the way he teases with a kiss alone. Kaine empowers her with the dance he plays on her mouth. Katara melts into the magnetic pull of his body. 

She doesn’t know where to place her hands. They fumble, searching for leverage because she’s afraid she might collapse, weak. Kaine was drawing breath from her, tapping the space between her legs and she’s never felt so inexperienced. She’s used to timid, quiet, feather light. It’s not fair that she’s the only one disheveled, grinding her pelvis into his hand as Kaine sent sparks flying. 

Katara breaks the kiss, swallowing air before her breath runs at a quickened pace. Her cheeks, a subtle red. 

“Too much?” 

She caught the teasing in his tone. He sees right through her, sees the hesitation. Katara thinks to herself, is this really how she wants it to be? She’s no longer repressed, no longer under the crushing expectations of being the Avatar’s girlfriend, therefore, there was no reason to be shy; she can take what she wants, how and when she wants. 

“Don’t be so sure of yourself.” Katara remarks, fighting a shudder when his fingers graze her slit. “I think you take me too lightly, Admiral. I am a master of my element, and I’m a quick learner.”

His eyes darken, fixated on the slow smirk quirking on the corner of her fine lips. “By all means, feel free to demonstrate.”

Her fingers curl into his loose trousers and tugs sharply until they pool at his feet. Kaine hisses as the air brushes his erect cock before being replaced by something soft and delicate. Katara reaches between her thighs, forcing him to bend his knees due to their height difference, and pulls him closer by his hardened length. She holds back a gasp, biting the shock of his heaviness and girth . 

Instead she focuses, rocking her hips seductively so that his cock rubbed along her sex. This part she can do, and she can do it very well. She knows the right way to flick her wrist in a rotating motion, up and down, paying special attention to the tip. Her belly tightens at the sound of Kaine’s soft groan, losing the battle between their gazes and throwing his head back as he braces himself on the wall. 

“You’re good.” He sighs. It’s the first time Katara’s seen him blush. Triumph swells in her chest and she’s feeling bold. 

“I know.” 

His hips sputter. “So good.” He moans from deep within his chest. “It makes me wonder how your mouth feels.” Katara swallows, her grip hugging firmer, provoking him to curse.

“You-you’re very honest.” Katara pants, pumping him faster. She’s driven by how Kaine responds, despite him being possibly more experienced. 

“I suppose I am.” He muffles a moan, the sensitive head of his cock now being palmed. 

“You-“ She’s interrupted, the weight in her hand disappears along with her train of thoughts, unable to conjure a single protest as she’s turned around with her arms lifted above her head, Kaine lacing his fingers in hers and she feels exposed by his honey eyes. In the dim candlelight, they’re transparent, as though they see right through her. 

“Are you not?”

Her brows knit. She doesn’t know what he means. “Am I what?”

“Honest with your partners.”

“Part- I’ve only had one partner.”

He stares at her curiously, canting his head. But the moment passes with an airy smile. “Either way. What is it you like, Katara?”

She...doesn’t know. It’s not like she really took the time to explore the ins and outs of sex, her and Aang always traveled. And when the mood hit, it often resulted in a clumsy display of hands and the common missionary position. There were times Katara convinced Aang to try other things, but there was this discomfort in his reactions and she began to wonder if she was weird, feeling as though she was stepping out of line. So, Katara buried it. “I don’t know.” She finally says, not wanting to get into it any further.

“You don’t know?” Kaine inquires. 

“I said, I don’t!” Shame colors her cheeks. Maybe she isn’t cut out for one night stands. She’s jumping into this without a clue if she’s really capable. What did she know?

“No need to get defensive.” Kaine soothes, idly circling his thumbs into her palms. The sudden walls Katara had quickly built cracked. Her knees nearly buckle. He’s hot, everywhere he touches is hot. He dips his head, dragging his tongue over the space where her neck and shoulder meet. Instinctively, Katara tilts her head, wincing at the sensation crashing over her. The apology for her outburst stills in her throat and is replaced by a broken gasp. He finds her earlobe, tugging it gently with his teeth only once and whispers, “Tell me.”

What is it she wants? Katara’s overwhelmed by this question, brushing through the millions of scenarios she’s played in her head alone in her room. She settles on one thought, one which she had to push aside her nerves to confess. “I want to...want you to kiss me. Down there.”

Kaine’s brow shot up. “Oh?”

“While I suck you off.” She finishes. 

She braces herself for his reaction, waits for the endless questions of why she would ever consider such an idea. Waits for the ridicule behind her silly curiosity.

Katara’s vision spun. She’s swept off her feet and thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. Her breath leaves her lungs at the sight before her: caught up before she can give herself time to take in the fully nude Admiral standing at the foot of her bed fisting his cock. Watching her, drinking in all of her spread over the bed. He’s thick and long, his cock slightly curved upwards and she ponders how that might feel directly on that place deep within her. 

She likes that, she likes that there’s no shyness, no hesitation, no commitment to anything other than to absolute lust. In turn, Katara sways her hips while removing her sarasha. Kaine’s gaze studies her movements. She kicks them off, biting her lip, hiding a laugh when the fabric drapes on his erection. Kaine scoffs, tossing it aside. 

Katara’s hands sweep over her supple breasts, trickling down her stomach and settles on the space between her legs. She’s sopping wet to the touch, a single digit slides in so easily, enough to spread all the way to coat her clit so that one hand could work her swollen nub, while the other pumped her wet sex. This is how she prefers it. This time, Katara has an audience and she’s all too eager to give Kaine a show. 

And he’s seemingly pleased; grunting aloud, gripping his length tighter, pumping faster. Kaine shudders, removing his hand from his throbbing dick and snatching Katara by the ankle, dragging her to him, and cuffs her wrists. 

“My turn.”

He’s above her on the bed now, his cock pressing at her lips, his own mouth placing a chaste kiss at her center. The position in itself is wild, unlike what she imagined. It’s lewd, yet extremely intimate. Arousal roared to life, her body thrumming with excitement, parting her mouth to engulf him. 

“That’s it.” Kaine sighs, lapping his tongue at her sensitive flesh. “Take all of me if you can.” He advises. 

Katara keens a moan that provokes him to twitch. She bobs her head, though knowing full well she can’t swallow all of him, she makes up for it with her hand. This spurs Kaine on, delving deep, inserting his tongue between her folds. Katara’s knees tremble, her concentration isn’t as strong as his because while she’s trying to focus on giving him head, he’s diving into her so skillfully like an act of pure instinct.

Kaine is on a mission to get her off before she could comprehend exactly what’s going on. And when he begins to grind into her mouth, Katara loses all senses. The penetration of his tongue made her whimper. He lifts her bottom up without warning so that he could better assault her clit, forcing himself out of Katara’s mouth with a _pop_. Her breath goes ragged, leaving Katara no choice but to stroke Kaine furiously instead. The more he drank her up, the more she worked his cock. 

He made the most animalistic sounds she’s ever heard anyone make. The tightness in her belly swells then coils, sending an unbearable pressure barreling between her thighs. 

“Spirits, you taste so good…” Kaine keens. “I don’t think I’m ready to let you come yet.” 

If he meant it, it’s already too late. That alone is enough to send Katara over the edge. She comes apart, tremors of her release being lapped as Kaine drinks up every ounce of her orgasm until she left painfully sensitive, panting and whining. 

“Mm, I am going to fuck you senseless.” He says, finally letting her go and coming face to face with Katara, kissing her shamelessly with her taste still on his lips. 

Fuck, she hopes he does. “Promise?”

He grins wolfishly, picking her up and settling Katara on his lap so that she straddles him. “But first, I want to see you ride me.”

Katara mirrors his smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder and grinding her hips. Kaine arches, meeting her in a desperate thrust all while weighing her heavy breasts, enjoying how they fit into his large hands. Just a flick of his thumb sets her insides aflame, melting into liquid fire that pools low in her abdomen. Eventually, the teasing is only as good as it could get. She swivels her hips side to side, sliding down the velvet steel prodding at her waiting entrance. When she lowers herself, Katara feels a million prickles run through her skin. Her inner walls pulse, shaking her to the bone. Her wet heat begged to be filled and she took Kaine another inch. 

Kaine sucks in air through clenched teeth, a long hiss escaping him when she rocks down further. “Agni, you’re sucking me in. So tight, so wet.”

She’s crimson from cheek to neck. He tells her so many different things, things that’s never been said to her. His commentary on how every bit of her feels to him is such a spur; erotic and dirty and Katara soaks it in, her sheath clenching down with every admiration he speaks. She’s being praised just for sitting on top of him and Katara wants more. 

There’s desperation when she grounds into him, hot blood races to her core. Katara’s reaching oblivion behind her eyelids, white blind heat closed in all around her, and she fears she might lose control. Kaine lets out a raw groan, grasping her sides roughly and rocking her back and forth. She’s immediately struck. Katara isn’t prepared for the orgasm that hits her, her muscles clench and her limbs spasm. Her mouth opens in a silent scream and she nearly collapses. 

She can’t function anymore. Her limbs lax. He pulls away, all while Katara’s in a fever-high, and switches positions; knees bent towards her chest and legs thrown over his shoulders. She claws her fingers into his biceps when he re-enters, pounding relentlessly, his hips snapping with a force that left her disoriented. He thrusts deep with a power so primal, none which Katara had ever had. And when she cums again, she shatters into a million pieces, coming down on Kaine hard and he follows suit with a heady roar, pulling out and sending jets of his essence across her stomach and chest. 

She can hardly decipher the sensation coursing all over her. Was this what it’s like to be untied? Free from the image of being a proper girlfriend and follower. Free to be open to anything without the fear of judgement. Though, for all she knew, Kaine could be judging her right now, but all that’s insignificant. A huge piece of Katara has awakened and she’s wants to take on the world at her own pace.

* * *

The day before has overwhelmed him. Mai retired early and Zuko was left to cater to the guests the remainder of the night. He’s been unsettled, his first conclusion originally thought to be Mai basically bailing on him, but that was not it. It weighed like a dark mass in the pit of his stomach and made his skin prick. Zuko needed a friend. It’s hard to find solace in people who, more than likely, would betray him at the first sign of weakness.

When he remembers Katara’s surprise visit and how he had failed as a host and a friend to give her some company last night, he makes a visit to the kitchens for chocolate bark, a treat him and Katara liked to share together, and makes his way to her guest room. But then his boots screech across the marble floor in a deafening halt. 

It’s unexpected, seeing the Admiral quietly retreat from the master waterbender’s room. He’s unfazed, nonchalant when he notices the Fire Lord staring at him across the hall with his eyes wide and expression, pained. Zuko’s in disbelief, shaken with anger when Kaine greets him with a crooked smirk, the other man bowing before turning on his heels and leaving in the opposite direction. 

This is when Zuko pinpoints the source of his disturbance. Why? He shouldn’t know, he shouldn’t care. But he does. Deep within him, he always has. Towards Katara, he always has. If not out loud, in his body and in his soul where she left an imprint forever scarred within his heart. Zuko clenches his fist around the solid gold bowl he's holding, the dinnerware shattering. In the back of his mind, in a place where all these feelings are suppressed and well hidden, he roars, ‘ _mine_ ’. 


End file.
